


5 times someone else tried to lift Mjolnir, and the one time they succeeded

by flight815kitsune



Series: for want of a hammer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve could lift the hammer, could anybody else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times someone else tried to lift Mjolnir, and the one time they succeeded

1\.   
If Steve could do it, so could he. He would show that stick-up-his-ass know-it-all that he was every inch the hero that he was. So what if he had a few drinks now and then? Who did Rogers think he was, his dad?  
With a bitter laugh, Tony tosses back the last of the liquid amber in the glass.  
The 90-year-old-virgin didn’t know what it was like to have someone you care about so much call it quits. (he didn’t blame Pepper, he could never blame Pepper) He didn’t have the right to criticize how he handled this.  
2 AM rolls around and he takes the elevator to Thor’s floor. It says something about his tolerance that he barely wavers on his feet as he’s carried upwards.   
Thor’s snoring can be heard the moment he steps in. A quick glance around the room reveals the hammer’s location- hanging on the wall. On one of those hook things people usually use for their keys.  
the sight is so unusual that he is stuck staring at it for the time it takes the information to process. Sure. Magical relic. Super powerful. Leave it by the door. He hadn’t put anything like this on anyone’s floor. They didn’t even use keys in the tower. There were cards and codes and JARVIS.   
Who would have bought it?  
No. Not the time to get distracted.  
He grabs the handle and tugs. Nothing. It won’t even swing side to side. He tries to push the head up from below. Nothing.   
Defeated by the thin metal hook, he returns to his lab to drown himself in more liquor and bury himself in work.  
Even if he wasn’t a hero, he was still one hell of an engineer.

2.  
Much like Tony, Natasha also made her attempt at night. Unlike Tony, she actually approached it with something resembling a plan.   
She slides into Thor’s floor as silently as a shadow. She moves through the dark rooms with practiced ease. The weapon was not in the kitchen, living area, or even the bathroom.   
The bedroom door doesn’t even creak as he pushes it open.   
The hammer lays beside the bed, half buried under a plaid shirt that Jane had left behind on her last visit. Thor was able to pass as a rather large football player if he wore clothing that matched that currently found on Earth. He could even blend in if he tried hard enough. Stick him in the midwest, where big and blonde was a genetic norm, and people might not even spare him a second glance.  
She wraps a delicate hand around the handle. Pulls. It doesn’t move an inch.   
Even her disappointed exhale is silent.   
She had a lot of red to work through. While she would love to have something that packed more of a punch than her bites, she could wait.

3\.   
Bruce knew The Other Guy couldn’t lift the hammer. That…was likely for the best. The force of nature that he was capable of did not need the assistance of advanced alien technology. It would only end in tears and the destruction of more than just Harlem.  
He spotted it in the middle of the hall, as much of a trip hazard as it had always been. Steve’s message must not have stuck.  
Jane managing to come over a day earlier than expected wasn’t a good excuse. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have carried both.   
Bruce stares at the obstacle in the center of the floor. It only had to be moved a few inches to the side. He appears nonchalant as he bends down to move it.   
It holds fast the floor.   
With a patient sigh, he pushes his glasses back up.   
He could get Steve. Or borrow the “wet floor” sign from the lobby to cover it. Just something to make it less of a trip hazard.

4.  
Tasha had threatened to have Thor or Steve pin him down with it. Being trapped? Not his thing. He knew she was unlikely to carry through with the threat, but it had been enough to spark his curiosity. It couldn’t pose a threat if he could pick it up.  
Besides, he hadn’t tossed a hammer in…ever.   
Waiting for an opportunity to try without being watched had been one hell of a waiting game. Waiting games were his thing. He didn’t exactly love it, but it was something he was very experienced with.   
Movie night had rolled around. The tower’s female population had gone shopping. Jane needed a new dress after an unfortunate baking accident, and Tony owed Pepper a pair of shoes. Tasha had offered her invaluable talent of finding clothes that would make them look amazing. Tony was in his lab, partly to avoid Pepper and partly because an acid-spitting insect had done some damage to Steve’s body armor in their last fight, and Stark couldn’t let this go uncorrected. That left him in charge of showing them The Blues Brothers. With that film over, and the next choice still up in the air, Thor and Steve had both gone to get snacks. He would be able to mooch off of them. They wouldn’t care. Steve wouldn’t care. Thor would, but it was easy enough to get back on his good side. All you had to do was give him something sweet and the guy smiled like it was Christmas.   
He stretches across the couch and pulls.  
Nothing.  
Oh well. The balance on a hammer, even a magic alien hammer, was probably shit anyway. 

5.  
Loki had returned from Asgard, and he had brought friends with him. There was a large amount of green magic wreaking havoc on New York.   
Amora managed to get Thor on his back. She straddled his thigh and whispered words that could only be dirty into his ear.  
The Executioner was doing some heavy damage, demanding the blood of Jane Foster. The Hulk wast against him, but he definitely had some form of magical assistance on his side. Steve was trying to keep the sharp end of the weapon pointed towards him. He was much better at avoiding swings because he was a much smaller target. Tony was getting very annoyed by the destruction of his property, but was stuck dodging the odd energy blasts from Loki. He was just shrugging off any physical attacks they managed to land.  
Power crackled around him in a haze as he deflected repulsor blasts, only to simmer to nothing as he got more aggravated at Tony’s prodding. Loki was monologueing and didn’t see the Black widow until it was far too late. Super strength could only do so much in a fight, and she was very good at hand to hand. Long training sessions with superpowered teammates couldn’t have hurt, either.  
Amora leaned over Thor. Mjolnir was still in his hand. She trailed her fingertips up the handle. She tried to pluck it from his grip, stroking it in a manner that had to be intended as suggestive.   
A flying shield contacting the back of her head is enough to break her concentration.  
Thor takes care of her as the Hulk gladly handles her friend.  
Most of the damage was limited to Stark Industries property, and no civilian injuries.  
Not the worst villain confrontation they’d had. 

+1  
Thor was warm. Jane curled against his chest, absentmindedly tracing figures on his pecs.  
Tony had paid for the jet to get here. It had been a much-needed break after all the work she had been doing for the past two months. There had been a driver waiting for her, and he had taken her straight to the tower in the center of the city. She had wandered through the lobby lost until a greasy, muscleshirt-wearing Tony Stark strolled over and took her hand. He led her into the elevator and didn’t say a word as the car carried them up through dozens of floors. He pushes her out and continues on his trip upwards. Captain America, Bruce Banner, and Thor were watching a Disney movie on a huge screen.   
The second he saw her, he had ran. His hammer fell to the floor. He lifted her, they spun in full view of everyone. He kissed her hand and the blush claimed her cheeks.  
The past week had been a busy one. Their encounters had always been interrupted by a villain trying to rob, or kill, or destroy. They had had two trips to restaurants and one attempt to watch a movie interrupted. Doom had managed to stop one try before they even got out the door. The moments they had managed to share together had been sweet. They had held hands and looked up at the stars, they had cuddled on the couch, the man had recited poetry. She had taken advantage of an opportunity and pushed him back onto the bed. The springs protested loudly, but nothing broke. That was enough of a victory to take things further.   
She had managed to wake up before him. He didn’t always snore, but when he did it was loud enough to wake the dead.  
A blaring alarm shocks her enough that she is a flailing mess of limbs tangled in the sheets on the floor before she processes the situation. She nurses her elbow as Thor throws aside discarded clothing and bedding. This was what it had come to. This was her life now, helping her alien boyfriend sort through dirty laundry to find a weapon so that he can defend the city.  
She hands him his hammer and snatches her panties from the top of the lampshade.   
He looks confused for a moment before laughing. His hug lifts her off of her feet and his lips blaze a trail up her throat. “I will return.”  
His cape billows even though there is no wind and off he goes to fight the forces of evil.  
Jane pulls on her clothes and flops down into Thor’s plush couch. She might be able to catch the fight on the news.


End file.
